The Sparkcog Cartel (OOC)
Note: This article has information only related to the Sparkcog Cartel OOC. For IC information, see ''here. Recruitment Stepping into the goblin world is like opening a door of winding opportunity: it's going to be full of unexpected surprises and whacky inventions, with possibly a gizmo or two sent flying at your face. favors in-character recruitment, and has prepared a special office with unique services to help determine a potential character's points of succees and give them a little boost into harsh goblin society. Of course, you're required by the receptionist to hear and understand the very basics of the goblin world, its history, and where you'll likely end up: #You ''must be a goblin, hobgoblin or ogre. There are very few exceptions to this rule. #Understand the basics of goblin lore and that your character will most likely start out dirt poor. There is guild progression, and you will advance through society's class structure by being active and participating! Following the basic Q&A portion of recruitment, the character will be prompted by the interviewer to step over to a spazzing machine with rapidly changing slides and an erratic headpiece seemingly gone haywire. Disregarding the apparent hazard and donning the headpiece, the character will receive a brief introduction from the machine which then follows up with another series of questions that produce a surveyed result of where the character should try to begin their odyssey to richhood. Guild Ranks Goblin class is based entirely on an individual's amount of success and wealth. Ranks are divided into three classes: upper, middle, and low-class. A new recruit will often start out as either unemployed or employed. Upper-class Trade Prince = owner of the cartel (GM). Mogul = owns many goblin towns and heads an expansive industry. Baron = operates a goblin town and controls its trade. Executive = very successful business owners and corporate big shots. High-Classman = these are the wealthier, more successful artisans and craftsmen, such as inventors, alchemists, doctors, etc. Middle-class Entrepreneur = owns and operate his or her own business. Middle-Classman = currently employed. Middle-class goblins generally live in the suburbs. Low-class Low-Classman = while being employed gives you money, it doesn't automatically bump you up to middle-class. Unemployed = currently out of a job. Unemployed goblins usually do not last long until they go broke and end up in the Slums. Slums Dweller = the beggars and scum of goblin society. These penniless devils inhabit the filthiest corners and junkyard of Shipwreck City. Currency Macaroons are the signature currency of the goblin world, and the Sparkcog Cartel has set a price on the services it offers to potential entrepreneurs and city-dwellers. Owning a Store or House Small shop/house = 100 macaroons. Small shop/house w/ tower shaft = 200 macaroons. Big shop/house = 500 macaroons. Add a lawn (for aesthetics!) to your shop = 50 macs. Sparkcog Permits Weapons permit = 30 macaroons. Driver's license = 30 macaroons. About Us! Out of character we're a very relaxed, conversational guild that functions more like a community than a guild. Our current members are active and highly participant in the Roleplay Heaven community; we love active, friendly people! Overall, the Sparkcog Cartel is an enjoyable guild with extensive OOC and IC structures that seek to improve RPH as a whole. Category:The Sparkcog Cartel Category:Out of Character